Carpathian Wolf
by goldengirl62
Summary: I got this idea from something i read a few months ago. i wanted to try the concept with out favorite wolf, Jacob Black. A hunt for a rogue wolf. A search for his mate, before darkness consumes him. Follow him on this journey. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters mentioned here, they are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers. Please tell me what you think, good or bad and whether i should continue. Thank you very much.**

* * *

Carpathian Wolf

The Hunt Begins

Chapter One

I stand atop the La Push Mountains, trying to enjoy the beauty I knows surrounds me. The ocean and forest below that should be alive with color, eludes me, I feel my human side slipping further each year that passes into the soul of my wolf. It won't be much longer, a few years at most, and my humanity will be gone altogether. I will become all wolf. A savage.

I am a Carpathian wolf. Alpha of my pack, born to see only in black and white, and without the ability to love, really love. The only emotion I have ever felt is loyalty to my pack and family, and the need to protect the weaker beings that I have walked this earth with for over two centuries without their knowledge. The humans.

Protecting them from those of my kind that has succumbed to the beast inside them, instead of seeking the peaceful death. Choosing to become savages that hunt and prey on anything weaker. Humans.

The human fear give them power, their flesh gives them a false sense of peace, but only for a short while, from the darkness that has taken over their souls. However, in reality just pulls them more in the pits of darkness and destruction. They are beast, emotionless hunters of man.

I have been hunting one such as this for over a century, but he has always found ways to escape me. He was once a brother, a friend, now an outlaw of my people. We once played together as children. Fought side by side as comrades. Hunting the same kind of evil, he has become.

Bringing them in to face the justice of our people, not only for crimes against humanity, which is our main concern, but also for the threat their actions bring. A threat that will make the humans aware of our existence and more than likely, try to destroy us.

These beings fear what they don't understand. They would not care about our fight to protect them, that we are what stand between them and total destruction. All that would concern them is that we are different and look on us as animals or monsters.

Yes, the one I hunt now was once a brother, but no more, the darkness have claimed him and I will hunt and destroy him as I have countless others before him who had become a threat to the humans, to us. If only he had found his other half to ground him and keep him whole, he would still be fighting at our side, instead of against us.

Our other half, our blood mates. A woman who is born specifically for us. Born with a symbol on her back and the blood make up of the wolf that is destined to be her mate.

Until we meet and mate with her, we will not have the ability to see colors or feel true emotion. She is the light to our darkness and allows the man and beast within us to live in balance.

Her love tames the viciousness in our wolf, where it won't be able to take over our very souls and only with the need to protect the weak, will it be allowed to emerge, but the wolf will not protect more viciuously, or with more deadly blindness as when he is protecting his mate.

There is only one punishment for anyone or anything trying to tear our mate from us. Instant death. No day of court in front of the council of elders, no questions asked or answers needed. When they're caught, they're already dead, judged guilty and put to death in that instant.

Because taking our mate from us is like taking our very souls, the love of our lives, the one person that makes it possible for us to retain our humanity and not succumb to the darkness that would surely lead to our destruction.

I, Jacob black now stand on the edge, I will soon become all beast or choose the peaceful death, only in finding my mate, my curanna, will I be saved. Everyday the darkness creeps closer, the beast ready to take full control and like the one I now hunt, I will prey on the weak until I am captured and put to death.

Everyday I fight to hold on. I am strong, the strongest of our kind, fiercest hunter and the meanest fighter. My name is whispered through the villages of our people through out the world as though I am a legend, no longer in existence.

I creep through and with the shadows, when I am in pursuit of a prey. I strike before I am noticed and when I leave, no trace of me or my prey, the rogue wolves that I hunt, is left behind.

It is with this strength, this same relentlessness that I use to fight and keep my wolf from totally taking over my soul, leaving in its place a beast. Eventually I will have to give up the fight, and find a way to obtain the peaceful death. Only my mate can save me now. I refuse to dishonor myself and my people by allowing my beast to take over and destroy those I have chosen to protect. I need to find her.

My mate, my love, where are you? Make yourself known to me. Only with you will I be able to find peace and contentment. In your arms only, will I find true passion. I am no innocent, I have been with women, being over two hundred years old and a man with needs, it is to be expected.

However, I have never stayed with one too long, though I cared for them, they never touched my soul. I was never able to feel real passion in their embrace, or felt true sexual release with any of them, I can only find that with my mate, my true blood mate, so why bother.

It is not fair to these women, who looked for more than I could give them of myself , or in any relationship with me. I was always upfront with them, letting them know it could never be a permanent thing, and gave them the choice of a temporary allegiance with me or just walk away.

Those that agree usually ends up asking for more than I could give, even though they knew what getting involved with me meant. It always ends eventually. Some sooner than most. Therefore, for the last few years I have gone without having any woman in my life.

I didn't like what I was doing to these women and started hating myself for it. I was basically using these women for the release I needed while I searched for my mate.

I had to stop.

In my hunt for the rogue wolf that has brought hell to the humans, I have also been on the look out for my mate, in every city, every corner of the world, I have looked for her with no success. In between my search, I have build up my personal asset.

I have become a man of wealth. I am CEO and president for a chain of security companies through the world, where humans work side by side with us without knowing of our other form.

We provide security for the wealthiest to the poorest of people. I believe, a person's wealth or so called station in life means they are exempt or not worthy of the security my company provides.

Everyone has the right to be safe, to feel someone is looking out for him or her, when they are being threatened by forces they cannot hope to fight on their own. It is through this company and years of shrewd investments, that I have the means to live two life times without working another day of my life, but I still do.

I feel it is my duty to protect those weaker than myself. It also affords me the time to answer the call of my tribe's council when the need arrives for me to hunt another rogue wolf. This why I am here today.

I had been in china, hunting the one that has eluded me, Edward Maeson, he had dropped off my radar. I was becoming desperate when I got a call from one of our elders, informing me that, Edward had brought his carnage here. A place he once called home. He's now preying on his own kind, not just the humans.

He has truly become the beast, devouring his own kind, allowing him to ingest the essence of their wolf making him stronger, more powerful, and harder to take down, but no matter how strong and powerful he becomes, he will never be able to beat me.

When we finally come face to face, his years of death and destruction, will end, swiftly and with no mercy.

After the call, I jumped on the first flight I could get on and was here within hours, on reaching here, I spent another few hours in meetings with our council members and elders. I was filled in with the latest developments and I discussed the best course of action to catching him.

He is now somewhere in Forks, Washington. He is getting some kind of depraved satisfaction and thrill in hunting and killing close to home, and still able to elude capture. He is living under a false sense of security. I will be leaving for forks soon.

Therefore, I came up here, to enjoy a measure of peace, an hour or two of serenity before I immerse myself in the hunt for this rogue, before I have to open my mind to his, and feel his depravity in some measure and witness the remembrance of the crimes he has committed against us.

Yes, There are I times I will have to connect my mind with his, to coax him to give his self up, to let him know he will be caught, to try and find any goodness that might be left in him, any unconscious need to end his evil ways, but I know it is a lost cause. Death is the only way to stop him now.

As I turn to make my way down this mountain, at the edge of which my silver SUV is packed and waiting. I pray to the spirits of my ancestors that on my hunt for this rogue, I would also find my mate, that somewhere in forks, she is waiting for me.

I will know her by scent alone. A scent that will only be recognized by me, No other of my kind will be able to smell it, because the scent she carries was ingrained in her system before birth, a scent that marks her as mine and a part of my DNA makeup.

She will not be able to find happiness or satisfaction with any other man or wolf. Having a child by any other, would be impossible for her, because of her genetic makeup to be the mate of a Carpathian wolf, her womb is infertile to any other seed , but mine.

Sometimes I curse this faith. Wolves becoming predators of the weak they swore to protect. Women not finding happiness or being able to bare children, unless they each find their mates. I pray the faiths show kindness and allow me to find her, before it's too late.

I already said my farewells and my second in command and partner in business, Sam Uley, went ahead to prepare our offices in Forks and the people that work for us, of my imminent arrival.

My home there is also being prepared. I was lucky to find a secluded woody area in forks, where I build my home. The seclusion of the area and surrounding forest, allow running in wolf form when the need arises without being discovered.

I have some of my security people watching the place around the clock. Not just for the protection of us, but also to prevent any humans trespassing and accidentally coming across one of us on our runs in wolf forms. It could be deadly.

Especially on full moon night. The one night we throw off all forms of our humanity where we hunt and live as real wolves. We are still of no threat to the humans, but if one comes upon us at this time, it could be dangerous. So I take no chances.

For those that have found their mates, the sexual need for them is heightened and more than likely a child will be created. On this night, those mated wolves are more dangerous than any other for a human to come across, because their protective instinct for their mates is also heightened and they will be seen as a threat and taken out.

Nothing like that has ever happened in my lifetime, and I will make sure it never does. That's why security is so tight at my home.

On reaching my SUV, I take one last look around. I hope to one-day build a house here and settle down with my mate, when I find her. To raise our children here, as I was raised here.

Until that time, I will continue to hunt the wolves that have gone rogue, and threaten the very existence of our kind and is a threat to the lives of all human kind.

I get in and start my truck to begin my journey. I'm not really looking forward to ending the life of one of my own, but I know it has to be done and at this point, I am the only one that is able to do it. I will have help though.

Sam will help me in this hunt, he is the second strongest of our pack and fiercely loyal, Edward was also like a brother to him. The three of us were best friends and very close in personalities.

I know it rips him up to have to hunt someone he was also very close to, but like me, he'll do what has to be done for the betterment of everyone. He himself almost succumbed to the darkness, but was saved.

He found his mate a few years ago. When he found her, he was on the brink of succumbing to the beast, it was Devine intervention that allowed him to find her in a small town in California.

She was working as a server in a bistro there. He had stopped in to get a bite to eat. he was on his way to Sacramento, to do an inspection of our offices there.

He said, when he stepped out of his car, her scent had hit him first, and when he began to see color on stepping in the restaurant, he knew she would be there, and she was.

The woman that was assigned to serve the area where he was seated, turned out to be her. She recognized him right away as her other half, so without much persuasion, she left with him and they have been happy ever since.

He was lucky, usually finding your mate is the easy part, and we all know that's not really so easy, persuading her to be with you and becoming like you is hard.

She is not born immortal like us and unless we find her and she becomes one of us, she will live a normal human existence and will die when her time comes, though her life span will be longer than normal, but not unending.

As I drive, two things are utmost in my mind, finding the other half of my soul and stopping the rogue wolf that has brought dishonor to our people. It does not matter which comes first, though finding my mate first, is my hope, but I am not sure if I ever will.

One thing I am sure of, the reign of terror brought by Edward Maeson will be stopped and his life ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters in this story is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, I do own my imagination and the keyboard I let it out on. The first few chapters will be from Jacob POV, we will hear from Bella soon. Yes he has met his one, I dont feel the need for too much heartbreak in this story. there will be enough action and drama with them having to deal with edward and other things that goes bump in the night. thanks to all that has read and reviewed, it means alot to me. hugzzzzzzzzzzzz**

* * *

Carpathian wolf

Chapter Two

Message In A Dream

I was in a dark alley, hunted by a terror that is very familiar to me, the faster I ran, the closer he seems to get. I come to an open door, thinking I had found an escape, I ran through it, but instead found myself in a dark windowless room and the only door, the only means of escape, was the one I came through, turning to go back, I was stopped short. He is standing there, with his back turned to me.

He slowly turned around to face me, my heart beating out of my chest, my breath deep and ragged. When he finally faced me, I knew this was surely the face of death and tonight it has come to claim me. I screamed in terror and kept on screaming until sounds of my own voice woke me.

I was Drenched in sweat, my heart thumping wildly, my sheets tangled up around me.

It's the same dream I have been having for the past few years. I know the man that chases me. Know him very well, because he is I, of what would one day become of me. The very thing I run from when I am awake, I now run from in sleep.

The darkness that may one day, devour my soul. The beast in me.

Getting up, I walk over to the glass door that leads to a balcony off my bedroom. Stepping out, I let the peacefulness of the surrounding forest calm me. Of all my homes, this is the one I miss the most when I am away.

When I got here last night, sometime after midnight, I was not in the mood to do no more than grab something to eat, take a shower and go sleep. There was so much on my mind that, the happiness of pulling up to the huge gates that closes off my property from the long dirt road taken to get here, evaded me.

Driving through those gates, hearing the sounds of welcome from my brothers, whom I know were out in those woods, usually entices me to join them for a run before I do anything else. Never came.

On reaching the steps that leads to the huge double doors, that is the entrance to my home, and entering them, I had an urge to go right back out, and find her right then. Bringing her home, where she belongs.

Though my mate have never been here, and I have no idea who she is, I feel the absence of her presence as though she has been here, but went out and is taking forever to get back. I guess unconsciously my soul knows her, but consciously do not know how or where to find her.

Walking by the entrance to the formal living room on my right and dining room on my left, down the a hall pass the staircase leading to the second floor, where there are six bedrooms and three baths and one leading down, where there are four more bedrooms, two bathrooms and a games room.

I made my way to the back of the house where a huge kitchen and family room is located. We gather in this area the most. It's where my brothers and I, along with their mates, come together to eat, relax, and try to forget the reality of our lives, at least for a few hours.

This place is not just my house; it belongs to all of us, a safe haven for us to come to, especially on those times when the dangers are great and we need a place to bring our families while dealing with whatever threat there is at the time.

It is quiet now, those that are around is running or on security detail. Reaching the kitchen, I made a quick sandwich, after eating and washing it down with an orange soda. I made my way up to my room with its connecting bathroom and sitting room, something I know my mate will appreciate when I find her. She will be able to come in here when she needs time alone from all my rambunctious brothers, and relax.

Gathering what I needed I took a quick shower and went to bed, looking forward to a good nights sleep, but I should of known, it was not meant to be. There was no escape from the dream that has been plaguing me.

Taking one last look around the property and enjoying the sound of the lake I know is on the property, even though it's hidden by the trees, I went back into my room to prepare myself for the day.

Deciding to check on the happenings of my company here, before I go in today, I went into my office, which is separated from my room by a glass and wood French door. Sitting at my computer and booting it up, I notice we have hired two new employees and have a few new cases, that are been worked on, none paranormal in nature though, which I am very happy about. Finding Edward Maeson will take all my concentration.

Shutting it down, I went into my bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Back in my bedroom, I dressed in a black suit paired with a short sleeve, round neck, grey knit shirt and black shoes. Grabbing my wallet and keys off the bedside table, I went down to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee.

On reaching the kitchen, I was surprised there wasn't anyone else around, but knowing my brothers. They were probably here and gone to the office already. I wasn't in any particular rush, so I enjoyed my coffee, while admired the views from the big bay window over the kitchen sink. From here, I could see part of the huge kidney shaped pool and wished I could go for a swim, but that will have to wait.

Rinsing my cup, I put it in the dishwasher, and made my way out to my car, thinking of the day I could swim in that pool with my mate, and then relaxing in the hot tub next to it. Chills run up my spine with the thought of her being that close to me.

Reaching my car and getting in, I pulled out. On reaching the gate, I waved to two of my brothers that I can now see on duty guarding it. I would have stopped and spoke to them, but for some reason, I am starting to feel rushed to get to my destination. I clicked the electronic device in my car that controls the gate, and opened it. Waving to them once more, I drove through and was on my way.

I really hope there aren't any emergencies when I get there, because Sam and I need to go over plans on trapping and catching our rogue, Edward. In a way, I hope he is not still in forks. This place and la push is very close to my heart and don't want to bring the hell, I know we will once we catch him, even though he has already been causing a lot of trouble, which is a mild word for his actions here.

However, as the elders told me, he is getting some depraved thrill, hunting in his own back yard, under our very nose and getting away with it. In a way it is fitting, it is in these areas he was born and grew up, so what better place to end the evil he has become.

In under an hour I was pulling into the underground parking that was made especially for the non-humans working here. Exiting my car, I locked it and activated its alarm, you can never be too safe. I made my way to the elevator that would take me straight up to the offices that house the executives, which are mainly wolves than humans. We need a special key to use it. There is another elevator for the regular workers. It is that way mainly for safety purposes.

When I stepped off the elevator, a powerful scent hit me, it was her, she was here, right here in my building. My heart palpitated as I rushed to open and enter the doors to the outer office, where the secretary that does the clerical work for Sam and I, has her desk.

Stepping through, I quietly shut the door. Standing there, talking to Sam was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had dark brown hair, which had waves cascading down her back, when they spoke of hourglass figures, they must have been referring to her, because that's the only way I could describe it.

She was wearing a dark blue, what looks like silk, shirt and a pencil tin black skirt that brushed above her knees. Her feet were encased in a pair of three inch, black heeled pumps. She couldn't be no more than five feet, four inches in height, without the heels. The skin that showed below her skirt, looked soft as silk, my hand itched to reach out, and touch it. When they both turned to acknowledge my presence, my eyes connected with the prettiest brown eyes I had ever seen, hers widened, I heard her heart pick up speed and flowed with the beating of mine. That's when it hit me.

I was seeing in color!

This is her, my one, I have finally found her. The happiness that flowed through me was indescribable. My wolf was becoming restless, wanting to break free and claim her, right here, right now.

However, I fought it down, knowing it will take time. The symbol of lighting that marks my back, which I know also marks hers, was pulsing, coming to life in the presence of my mate.

I slowly walked over to them, without taking my eyes from hers, stopping directly in front of her. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Sam watching us in wonder and curiosity. I know he realizes what this means.

"Isabella, this my alp….my partner, Jacob black, Jacob, this is Isabella Swan, our newest family member and assistant."

The top of her head came no further than my chest, so she tilted up slightly to keep eye contact with me as I drew in closer, taking her hand in mine, I brushed a kiss across her knuckles, which made my lips tingle. I felt her shiver, she tried to step back and release the hold I had on her hand. I allowed her to, because I did not want to scare her.

"It's good to meet you Mr. Black." Her voice shook with nervousness, but the sound of it was like a balm to my soul. I could listen to it for hours, for eternity and never grow tired of hearing it.

"Call me Jacob, we are not very formal around here. Do you mind if I call you Bella?" I asked, stepping closer to her, closing the gap between us that was caused by her stepping back from me.

It took her awhile to respond as if my voice had the same affect on her, as hers had on me. "Sure, that… That's fine." She finally replied. Her body seems to be straining towards me without her knowledge, an action she couldn't stop, if she tried. I was glad to see that she was affected by me as I was by her.

She seemed to be in a trance staring at me, I wonder what is going through her head, I smiled at her to ease the tension. I see a longing in her eyes, which I know is mirrored in mine. She seemed to shake herself out of her musings and blushed, then smiled at me.

Who knew a blush could be so cute. The fact that she smiled helped me relax the tension that was holding me hostage, without me being aware of it. I need to be careful not to screw this up.

Right now I am trying to convince myself what a bad idea it would be, if I picked her up, threw her over my shoulder and ran all the way back to my house, locking us in for a month as we explored every inch of each other.

"Jacob I…I." she started, the sound of my name on her lips was doing strange things to my libido, I was experiencing feelings I have never felt before. It must have shown on my face, because she let her smile drop and looked down, then back up into my eyes. She was feeling the same things I was and was confused by them.

The air between us became thick with sexual need, sensing this, Sam put his hand on my arm. "I need to speak with you in your office Jacob, about a case we are working on."

I knew he was just trying to get me away from there so I could try to collect myself, and prevent me from doing, what my wolf was beating at me to do. Throwing her on her desk and ravishing her, here and now. Therefore, I let him lead me into my office. I have waited too long for her, and doing what my wolf wanted, and to be honest, what I wanted, would have her running away from me.

With her scent surrounding me and the sound of her heart, beating with mine. I walked in my office and plopped myself down on the chair behind my desk. Closing the door behind us, Sam came over and sat in the chair that was in front of it. Looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes and a joy that almost matched my own.

"So that's her." He said simply and smiled.

I smiled back at him tentatively, knowing, though I have found her and she is as affected by me as I am her, I still have to work for her trust and get her to be comfortable in my presence. I wont try to jump her every chance I get, no matter how badly I want to.

"Yes. Yes she is." I replied.

"I am happy for you Jacob. I know long you have searched and longed for her."

"Thanks Sam. I never thought coming in today, I would find her here, right in our very offices. How long as she been here?"

"I think she has been with us for over two months now. I will pull her file later and bring it to you."

"That's a good idea. I want to learn everything I can about her, at least as much as I can from her file. The rest I want to hear from her lips." Sam chuckled at that.

"I am sure that's not all you want from her lips." He said as his chuckle turned into a smile. I had to smile back, because he was right.

"You know how it is Sam. I know it must have been the same when you met your one. The need to mate and claim her. Not just sexually. It's more than that."

"I know that Jacob. Even though we feel immediately whole when we first meet her, and she carries our mark from birth, it's not truly complete until we mate and put that final mark on her with our teeth."

"Yes I know. It's a need for our wolf, our souls to finally touch and connect with each other, and start the process of her becoming one of us. It also opens our minds to each other. Where we will be able to communicate without saying a word." He just nodded his head at me.

"Yes and you will be able to do that no matter how far away you are from each other, just in case anything were to happen."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. Now that I found her. I knew somehow, Edward would know about her now too. I'm not sure how, but I know he will. For the last few years, he has been able to keep a step ahead of me, and know my moves before I make them.

He will try to use her as a pawn against me, and that I will not allow. Looking at Sam with determination. "You know she is in danger now too." I quietly said to him.

He looked at me worriedly. "I was just thinking the same thing. Edward will try to use her against you."

He was always so quick in his thinking and always at the same time and same thing I was. That's what makes him such a good second in the pack and partner in this business.

"That's right, so that means I cannot take the time I need to woo her slowly, letting her get to know me and what she is to me, of her destiny from birth." I stopped and took a deep breath. "I might have to bring her to the house by force, if necessary."

He looked at me with shock. "You mean, kidnap her!?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think. We might have to follow her home tonight or tomorrow and put her to sleep in a way, where she will not awake until she is safely at the house."

"You know, she will be angry at you when she wakes and find out what you did."

"I would rather her anger, than to loose her forever." Surprised how calm my voice was, when I really wanted to growl in frustration. My wolf whining with the need to protect our mate, knowing the danger Edward represents to her.

Though I am very happy I have finally found her, I can't help wishing it were after we had put an end to that rogue who threatens us all. Looking at Sam seriously, I said.

"I want you to invite her to join us for lunch this afternoon, I don't want her to go anywhere alone, if she tries to leave for any reason, try and find a way to stop her, use something to do with work."

"Why don't you ask her to lunch yourself? What do I do if she declines?"

"I won't be here to ask her. I am going out to scout and see if I can pick up anything about Edwards where bouts here in forks and if she declines, tell her, since I was not here to interview her for myself when she applied for the job, I would like to do that today and lunch is the only time I can do it."

An idea struck me then.

"I think I know of way to get her to the house without force or kidnapping."

Sam looked at me confused. "What other way is there?" he asked.

"We will tell her that we have to work from the house for the next month or so, because we keep our most delicate cases there for security reasons, that we need to bring up to date, and being our secretary, she will need to be there while we work on them. That should give me the time I need for me to do what I have to and for her to get to know me."

"What if she is not comfortable with the idea?

"In that case, we may have to use high handed measures."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and squinting his eyes at me. I really hate to say or even think what I am about to, but I will have no choice, her safety means too much to me.

"How badly do you think she needs this job?" I asked him

"She seemed to have wanted it very badly. Why? What are you getting at?"

"We will inform her that if she refuses to work with us at the house, we will have to let her go, and hire someone who is willing to work, wherever and whenever her secretarial services are needed. We will let her know she is in no danger from us there."

Although, there is no way in hell I will ever let her go. If she puts up too much fuss about working at the house, beautiful Isabella swan will find herself kidnapped, locked in my house and tied to my bed. Well, maybe not tied to my bed.

"I'm not sure she will take our word about her safety." He said, breaking through my fantasying.

"We will just have to plant the feeling of safety in her mind, after all she will be. I might not be able to read her mind yet, planting a feeling of calm in her is something I can. If for some reason that does not work, we will go back to the first plan."

"Okay, I'll go and mention lunch to her now. I take it you're going somewhere?"

"Yes, scouting as I told you before."

"See you when you get back." He said and left the office, closing the door behind him.

After he left, I took off my jacket, being a wolf my temperature is a lot warmer than a humans, so the jacket is not needed, it's just for show. That done, I walked into the bathroom attached to my office, straight through it to the other end where a door opens up to a hallway that leads back around to the elevator I used earlier.

I know I could have taken the same door I used earlier, but I know if I saw her again right now, I might give into the urge to grab her and do all the things I long to. For now, I need to see if I can find some leads of where in forks Edward might be hiding.

I also need to try to get my rampaging emotions in check, so I will be able to sit with her at lunch today, without letting my need for her take over. That does not mean, my eyes won't feast on all her attractions or my hands won't stray. I plan on letting my hands accidentally touch the parts of her that I can decently touch in public.

Yeah, I can see that plan going up in smoke very quickly. Thank god, Sam will be there to help me keep it together and prevent me from packing her in my car and locking her away with me, keeping her safe from all harm.

Remembering how her hand felt in mine, the silky smoothness of it. I cannot wait to discover if the rest of her feels the same way. The tingling I felt just brushing my lips along her knuckles, lets me know that when we finally have full skin-to-skin contact, it will be combustible.

I feel myself becoming aroused with the thought of it, of her hands exploring my body as I explore hers.

I had to get my mind off her, at least for now, and concentrate on something else. That something is Edward Maeson.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still do not own the characters in this story, Stephanie Meyer does. Leah will be with Sam in this story, i want her to be happy, Emily is nice, but she got to be with Sam in the books and movies. In this story she will be with someone else. As we can see things never go as planned. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed, and as I have said before, whether you review or not, it is still appreciated. hugzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Carpathian Wolf

Chapter Three

A Wolf Does What He Has To

I drove out to a secluded woody area. After parking, I got out and walked deep into the woods and undressed, folding my clothes neatly, I left it at the foot of a tree and let the change overtake me. After centuries of doing this, it comes easily.

Being in my wolf form, to be able to forget the stress and worries of my human half, without causing danger to others, to run, live, feed as a wolf is usually a very freeing, exhilarating feeling, but not today. Today, I am trying to get into the mind of evil, willingly opening myself to the sickness that Edward, my once comrade, had become.

I run into the deepest part of the woods here and lay down. I opened my mind and waited, I sat there for about an hour and was about to give up.

_Well Jacob, I am glad to see you have come to join in my little game - _Edward. Then he laughed evilly.

_This is no game Edward; you have brought shame upon your house and our people. Why not give yourself up; you know eventually that we will catch you. – _Jacob.

_You're amusing brother. Give myself up, then what? We both know it is too late to save me, my soul is lost. You will have no choice but to end my life, until then I am having too much fun to give up now. – _Edward

_Fun Edward? You are hunting the very people you swore to protect and if that's not enough, you are hunting your own kind, your brothers. – _Jacob

_Brothers? That is rather amusing, I am sure I am not thought of in that way, not anymore, not for over a century, and as for the humans, they are weak and pitiful, they deserve to die. – _Edward

_You really have sunk lower than the last time I spoke to you. You're already standing at the gates of hell, you just need a little help to journey through it. _– Jacob

_Is that a threat? Will your hand be the one to give me that last shove?- _Edward

_No not a threat, it's a promise, whether by my hand or that of one of my brothers, your time of preying on the weak is at an end. – _Jacob

I started thinking of Bella, without meaning to, when it hit me again that she is in danger now, especially with her being my one. I realized what I had done when I heard him chuckle.

_I see you have found your one finally Jacob. I suggest you keep her close. We don't want anything to accidentally happen to her. _– Edward

I could almost see him grinning.

_If you dare to threaten my mate, or put a finger on her, I will make sure, when I catch you, that your death is long and very painful, lasting over one thousands years! – _Jacob

I felt when his mind left mine. The sick things I saw there, the things he would like to do to my mate, set a fear in me that I hadn't felt before. I needed to hurry and get back to the office, to Bella. I hope she goes along with the plan of working from my home, because if she doesn't, I will be left with no choice but to take her there by any means necessary.

Rushing back to where I left my clothes, I quickly phased back and dressed. Running to my car and jumping in, I quickly started it and took off, praying she is still at the office, that nothing came up where she had to leave, for any reason.

I was back at the office in less than an hour, I would have been here sooner if it wasn't for the stupid traffic. Parking my SUV, not bothering to lock it or set the alarm, I definitely had no patience for the elevators, instead I took the stairs that led to my office.

As soon as my feet hit the first steps, I got a strange feeling that she wouldn't be there. With every step up those stairs, with every beat of my immortal heart, I prayed I was wrong. On reaching my office, I tried to calm down and look natural, with my heart in my throat I opened the inner door that led to where her desk should be, and was proven right.

She wasn't there!

I moved quickly to Sam's office, which is located next door to mine and stormed in.

"Where is she is? I asked him angrily

"I'm assuming you're talking about Bella."

What is wrong with him? Who else would I be talking about? Why is he so calm?

"You know I am. Now where is she?!"

Instead of answering he walked by me to check for his self and I followed behind.

"I don't understand this." He said, sounding very confused. "She was here, not more than five minutes ago, she even agreed to have lunch with us." he stopped and shook his head. "I should have suspected this."

"What do you mean by that Sam?" I asked him with a feeling of dread.

"She did seem a little shook up and skittish. I'm sorry Jacob, I should of kept a better eye on her." sounding regretful

"Don't worry about it now, we'll discuss it later. You said she was here up until five minutes ago, so she could not have gotten far," I said as I made my way out the office and down the hall to stairs that led to the employees parking. I did not have to look to know that Sam was right behind me.

We ran down the stairs , her scent hit me as soon as I opened the door to the parking garage and followed it. I saw her just as she was making her way to a white Toyota.

"Bella!" I called to her

She turned around quickly, eyes wide as if caught doing something illegal. She seemed shaky.

"Going somewhere?" I asked her while slowly walking towards her. I did not want to scare her.

"I just needed to..Check..something." she answered nervously

"Without telling anyone?"

I kept walking towards her. I would take one-step towards her, she would take two steps back, until she backed up against her car and had nowhere else to go. I stood right in front of her and she looked up at me with fear. I felt sad that she feared me, but I had to do what I had to.

I took her hands in mine and I could feel it shaking. I rubbed the pulse point of her hand with the tip of my thumb, to soothe her. Knowing Sam was standing behind me; I looked over my shoulder and asked him to excuse me for ten minutes. As soon as he left, I turned back to Bella.

I looked deep in her eyes and put my other hand around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bella, I wanted to take this slow, give you time to get to know me, to woo you the way you deserve, but to keep you safe, I have to do this."

I could tell the calmness I was forcing on her was working. It was evident in her voice when she asked.

"Sorry about what?"

I picked her up, and sat on the hood of the car with her on my lap facing me, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Sorry about this." I said quietly at her ear.

Leaning over I suckled the sensitive area between her neck and shoulder, until she was panting in my arms, her face resting on my chest. I gentle scraped the pulse point with my teeth to prepare it and her. One hand slid down to cup her behind, enjoying the feel of her curves; the other held her to me in a hard grip around her back. I had to concentrate not to dig my claw in and knead the lush behind that filled my hand.

I pushed between her legs with my knee, until she was practically ridding my thigh. With a growl, I bit down, drawing blood and injecting her with the enzyme that would eventually change her, marking her for eternity as mine. My chest quieted her cry, feeling her shivers I realized she was climaxing from the affects of the bite and the mingling of our essence.

I sealed the wound with the lick of my tongue. When we finally mate, and she ingest a small amount of my blood I will be able to track her anywhere, if she has an aversion to blood, I will have to put her under a trance at that point, but not during the real mating. I wanted her to be aware of everything we did.

With my mark on her, and her release, some of the stress and worry left me.

She is truly mine now!

I have put her in a deep sleep; it will last a few hours. Long enough for me to get her safely to our home, yes our home, without too much of a fuss. Though I hated that I had to claim her this way, and I know she will be angry when she finally awakes. I can deal with her angry, not her death. For if she dies, I will surely follow.

I heard the stair door open and knew it was Sam. He slowly walked over to us

"Is she okay?" He asked

"Yeah, she's just asleep. It will be easier for her this way." I replied, without taking my eyes off my Bella.

"Well," he began, I could tell he was grinning. "Things are definitely going get interesting at the house".

I looked over at him, and grinned back. "That might be an understatement." Then I sobered. "I need you to get in touch with Quill and Embry. Tell them to meet me at the house and for them to be ready to stick around for awhile."

"Will do." He replied. "I take it you were able to connect with Edward."

"Yeah, but I will discuss it when were all at the house."

I got up with Bella cradled in my arms and began moving towards the stair that will take to the area my SUV is parked, with Sam walking behind us. I know he is doing that for safety reasons. Especially now that I have made connection with Edward. If he was to show up now. Sam would need to make sure Bella is safe, while I dealt with him.

When we reached the SUV, he helped me get her in it and buckled in. I went around to the drivers' side, got in, and started the engine. After locking the door, I rolled down the window, where Sam was now standing. I reached in my pocket, pulled out my wallet and retrieved my credit card, handing it to him.

"I need you to get Leah and for you and her to pick up a few things Bella will need to make her feel more comfortable at the house. I also need for you and her to pack and be ready to stay at the house awhile, because of the situation we will have to have everyone move onto the property until this situation is settled. Leah is your one, maybe there will be some things she will be able to explain to Bella better than I can. After all she went through the same thing Bella will be going through."

"You're right about that." He replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "Though not in the same way."

I had no reply to that, because he was right.

"I'll see you both back at house." I said as I pulled out.

While driving I could not help but worry. This will definitely be an uphill battle, but then again, she might already know what is happening to us, what we mean to each other. There are some cases of when a wolf meets his one; the feeling is so strong it becomes overwhelming, and the feeling of arousal, of a strong sudden desire that the woman feels for her wolf, can be scary.

I can understand why she ran, and if things were not so dangerous at the moment, I would have allowed her to take the day to get her self together and give her time to come to terms with these feelings, to get to know me better, but time is not a luxury we can afford.

Yeah, as Sam said things will definitely become interesting, especially when she wakes up in a place foreign to her. She will probably fight, but this is a fight I have no plans on loosing. I won't rush her into anything physical, but it will happen eventually, as far as I'm concerned the sooner the better, but this will be her call. I'll give her the time she needs where that is concerned.

I am prepared to have to take many cold showers, hell; I doubt a cold shower will be enough. I'll need an ocean to quench the desire I have for her and that I doubt will work. I turned to look at her. I can deal with that, just knowing I have found her and will have her in the house with me, no matter how mad she will be when she wakes up, has already brought a peace to my soul.

Pulling up the gates, I look over to the two wolves that is guarding them and saw them grinning. I guess the news has reached them. Cheeky devils. I sure don't need their smack right now. I waved at them as I pulled through and could not help grinning back; I feel too much at peace right now to let them get to me.

Pulling up to the door, I got out and went around the passenger side, unbuckling her seat belt, I gently pulled her in my arms and started walking up the steps that lead to the front door. It opened before I reached it, Embry and Quill was standing there with shit eating grins on their faces.

"Christmas came early for you I see." Embry said, his grin becoming wider. Quill was about to say something too.

"Not now, later, I need to get her to bed and comfortable." I said as I walked by them to enter the house.

I had just reached the stairs when I heard. "What do we have there Jacob?" I turned to see who it was. When I saw the person, my teeth involuntarily ground together. What is she doing here? I turned to look at Embry and Quill. The grin fell from their faces. They know I am not pleased. I'll deal with them later.

I looked at the woman again, who was now looking sheepish, without answering her question, I continued up the stairs with my mate. Reaching my room, I laid her in the middle of my bed and gentle removed her shoes. I would remove her outer clothes to make her more comfortable, but I don't think she would appreciate that when she wakes up. Leah can do that when she gets here.

Covering her, with my big white down comforter, which I rarely use myself, because of my body heat. I stood back and admired my one. My hands burned to touch her again. The time I had her in my arms were too fleeting.

I longed to rip her shirt from her and feast at her breasts. Hear her moans as I slipped her skirt down those incredible, edible legs, her soft cries as I feasted on her juices. She would scream my name as she came. I would bend her over my arm as I took her from behind over and over until she begged to come.

Shit, these thoughts are not helping my libido any. I grabbed a few things and went to take one of the many cold showers, I knew I would be taking until the dreams I have become a reality, but I'm fine with that. Just having her with me is more than enough, for now.

Finished I went and took a last look at my mate, infact, I backed out of the room without taking my eyes from her. Reaching the door, I stepped out backwards still.

"So Jacob?" I heard the feminine voice. Turning my head, I glared at the woman standing behind me.

"What do you want Clarisse, in fact what are you doing up here?" I could not help the irritated growl, which came from me at sight of her. Impatience, clearly written on my face.

"I can't just want to talk to a friend?" she asked, walking towards me with the inherent grace of our kind. Her black hair loose around her face. Her dark brown eyes glowed as she looked me over, purring to let me know; she still liked what she saw.

"You never just want to talk Clarisse." I growled. "I doubt you want to start now."

What's wrong with this woman? I went out with her twice as a favor to her father, who is one of our council members. She came to china while I was there and her father asked if I would spend a little time with her, just to show her around, since she knew no one else there. Which I did.

She took that as my interest in her and wanted us to take it to another level. I told her as gently as I could, that it could never be that way between her and I or any other woman. I planned on remaining single until I have my one, which I now have.

She seemed to understand and accepted my decision, but she has been showing up at places I went and even found reasons to call me. Now she has turned up here, at my home, my mate home. Maybe I should have been blunter with her. Tell her she is not my type, even if I was not looking for my one, she and I could never be.

Taking the opportunity of me being lost in thought. She rest her hand on my chest and moving in close enough, that I could feel the heat of her body, through the jeans and silk blouse she was wearing, he unfettered breast brushing against my arm.

"Well." She sighed. "Maybe I would like to do more than just talk." Then she smiled.

The touch of any female other than my mate is very repulsive to me now. Is she trying to turn me on? All she is doing is making me angry. The only woman who could do that is fast asleep in the room behind me. All she is doing is disrespecting my mate. Would it be too mean if I just picked her up and threw her out my house? I was surely tempted.

"Find someone else to sate your lust, I am not interested, never was and never will." I said as I pushed her away from me.

She looked at me shocked and confused.

"You want me to find someone else?" she asked

"Yes I do, besides there is nothing between us and never could be. I have told you that before, over and over, but you chose to ignore me, thinking you could change my mind."

I took a moment to stem my anger before continuing.

"I have found my mate; she is now resting in my room. I would advise you to stop these little games you're playing and show her the respect she deserves as my queen and your alpha female, or I will have no choice but to have you shown off this property, no matter how dangerous it is."

"She is your one? You actually found her." she asked incredulously, stepping further away from me.

Good I thought, maybe now she will get the message.

"Yes I have." I answered simply.

"Oh, I see." She said, eyes lowered. "Forgive me alpha, for stepping out of line. I thought…"

She didn't have to finish, I know what she thought, that I would never find my one, in desperation and not wanting to be alone, I would eventually accept what she has offered. However, knowing her as I do, the jealous and vindictive female, she wont make things easy for my mate, no matter what she says.

"Listen to me well Clarisse, understand I mean everything I'm about to say. If you do anything to make her feel unhappy or unwelcome in her home, I will have no choice but to ask you to leave, and not too nicely. No matter the dangers out there. She is your queen, treat her with the respect she deserves, especially by touching what does not belong to you. Me.

She almost looked guilty and regretful, but I know better. "I'm sorry Alpha, it won't happen again."

I don't believe her, but I will give her the benefit of the doubt. "See that it doesn't." I said in a voice that makes her understand just how serious I was.

"Please find Embry and Quill, tell them to meet me in the conference room downstairs." I said as I made my way down.

"Yes Alpha." She replied, walking by me to go and do as I asked.

As I made my way down, the thought ran through my mind that it is a mistake to have her stay here. Maybe I should have her go and stay in one of the out houses on the property. They're very nice and are set up with all the modern conveniences, but they're mainly for the single male wolves that have to stay here in times like this. The females, which there is only three of, and mated wolves usually stay here in the main house.

A feeling of dread takes hold of me as I made my way to the conference room. A feeling that while we battle outside those gates, a battle of wills, of vindictive jealousy will be taking place inside these doors.

I meant every word I said to Clarisse. She causes any problems for my mate and she is out. Damn, I growled, before opening the conference room door , which is located by the fireplace in the family room. Can't anything ever go smoothly?

Shaking my head I stepped through the door, time to get some plans together to put an end to someone who was once my friend and brother. I find no pleasure in the thought, but it has to be done.

Having him know about my mate, makes my blood run cold. I knew he would have found out, but I never thought it would come from me. That I would be stupid enough to have thoughts of her, while my mind was connected to his, it was a mistake that I should not have made.

I sit on the chair at the head of the conference table and leaned back, closing my eyes, I listen to her heart beating in tune with mine, her scent surrounding me. I become calm as I get ready to bring the demise of one Edward Maeson.


	4. Chapter 4

**I still do not own the characters in this story, Stephanie Meyer does. I did get the idea of not being able to see color and somehow slipping into darkness without your true from Christine Feehan, but that's all, I tweaked it to fit a werewolf. This story is all mine, you can check her books if you want. Her characters are more like vampires, but better. I am not crazy about vampires, but I loved her books. Anyway, I was going to make this one Bella's POV. However, it did not sound right. This chapter is not that great and it's short. I am sorry if I offend anyone. Thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed and even if you don't, I still thank you so very much.**

* * *

Carpathian Wolf

Chapter Four

(Jacob's POV)

Mine To Take

I couldn't stay in that conference room any longer, knowing my mate was upstairs asleep, in my room, my bed. Her smell was still around me tantalizing my senses. I had to be near her, to hold her, to touch her. the change in her heart beat let's me know she is on the verge of waking. I know she will be angry when she wakes in this unfamiliar territory.

I do feel bad about the way I went about handling this situation, but I did what I had to and would do it again. now that I have found her, I refuse to loose her. I would do anything, battle anyone to keep her safe, even if I have to battle Bella herself. However, the battle I will do with her would be more about pleasure than pain.

To touch her, to learn every inch of her body with my hands, my mouth, my tongue as she learns mine is something I am looking forward to. I want her with a single mindness that consumes me, and I will have her. However, I am willing to wait, but it will happen sooner than I plan if she insists on leaving when I enter that room.

I will have her seduced and withering under me faster than she can blink, if she puts up a fight to leave. Shit, her smell alone has me panting like a dog in heat. I also know the affect I have on her. the scent of her arousal was hot and sweet, mingled with another scent that was hard to describe, it's a scent that says she is mine. I wanted to strip and roll around in it, lap it up with my tongue.

Damn, I need to get my mind off that track, there are other things we need to discuss, her being the mate of a wolf for one. Well, I guess that's the most important.

I am on my way up to her now. Ten minutes in that conference room with Embry and Quill was enough to tell them what I need done and that is for them to call in the rest of our pack and let me know when they get here and to keep a leach on Clarisse, because as they told me, they are responsible for her being here.

I wish I had never agreed to do that favor for her dad, because she now thinks she has some kind of hold on me. She should know better. No woman was ever able to have any hold on me, only my mate could or ever would. That's the reason I stopped dating years ago. I don't want to give them false hopes. I sure as hell didn't promise Clarisse anything; I never even slept with the woman.

Standing at the door of my bedroom, I try to get my mind and emotions under control. Her heartbeat has changed so I know she is fully awake. I take a deep breath, opened the door and walked in.

She was standing by the bed, looking afraid and unsure. She was gorgeous. Plain and simple. My whole body shook with need. it took everything I had not to rush over there and make love to her, hard and deep. I think coming up here was a bad idea and not making love to her out of the question.

She can't seem to decide what move to make, run or stand her ground. As I stand here and watch her, one thought runs through my mind. If I lost this woman, I would surely loose my soul.

"Why have you brought me here?"

She asked me, with head held high, trying to show no fear, though I smelt a tinge of it coming off her. She was really brave and a perfect mate for an Alpha. Most women who found themselves in this position, would be screaming and panicking by now. Maybe that will come later, when I told her what I am and what we are to each other.

"I will explain it to you soon. Would like something to eat or drink before we talk?"

"I don't want anything, I just want to know why I'm here and when can I leave?"

"Okay then, let's sit down and I'll explain everything to you."

I started to walk over and sit on a chair next to the bed, but she stopped me.

"No, I don't want to sit, infact I don't care about why. I want to leave right now!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Bella, I cannot allow you to do that." I said as gently as I could.

"So, I'm to be kept prisoner here? Is that it?"

"No, I was hoping you would think of this as your home."

"You've got to be kidding me. You molest me in that garage, bit me, brought me here while I was unconscious and unaware and you want me to think of this as my home? You must be crazy."

Realization must have hit her, memory of what happened earlier.

"You bit me! Why the hell did you do that?" she asked touching her shoulders.

I walked right up to her, crowding her space. This was a bad idea. Being this close, the scent of her arousal was more potent and had me fighting to keep my hands to myself. She might be upset, but she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I pointed at the mark on her. my mark.

"I marked you because you belong to me and always will."

"I don't know you and I certainly don't belong to you or anyone." She said defiantly.

"You do belong to me as I do to you. You would be lying if you said you did not feel the connection between us when we met." I said, as I touched her cheek.

"I felt nothing." She said a she tried to push me away from her.

"You're lying Bella, I can smell it, same as I could smell how much you want me, and it's a much as I want you."

"I don't want you, I just want to go home."

"Yes you do sweets. I can smell it. You might be upset about the way you were brought here, but you do want me."

I leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Shall I prove it to you?"

"No, stay away from me!" she replied, backing away from me, but found herself backed against a wall.

Her eyes widened. She licked her lips. I became harder than I already was . I quickly covered the space between us. She didn't move away from me when I reached her. she stood there watching me. When she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. I felt the last thread of my control slipping.

I yanked her to me and took control of her mouth. She didn't fight me, but opened immediately. I plunged my tongue inside. Dominating the kiss. Her low moan only drove me on farther. Harder. With one hand wrapped into her hair, holding her head still. I used the other to bring our bodies closer.

Her lips moved against mine. Her hands clawed at the shirt on my back. Knowing she was as out of control as I, was amazing.

I brought the hand that was holding her to me, down to cup a globe of her behind. She whimpered when I did this. Letting go of her hair, I brought that hand to join the first.

I picked her up with ease to wrap both her legs around my waist as I pushed her closer to the wall. My body flush against hers.

Holding her up with the help of the wall, not breaking the kiss until the last minute, while I pulled my shirt up and over my head. I never gave her a chance to come to her senses. I ripped her shirt wide open, then off her, and groaned when my chest came into contact with hers. Soft flesh met hard muscle as I rubbed my upper body against hers, feeling my arousal growing larger by the second.

One of my hands went under her skirt, roamed her backside to her front under her panties to feel the soft flesh there. My animal was crying to claim her. my hand went to the slit at her center, two fingers entered her. breaking the kiss to trail my lips down her neck as my fingers made love to her, I slipped out of my pants, standing with her wrapped around me, naked as the day I was born.

Her hands went to my shoulders, trying to push me away or hold me closer, I was not sure. All I knew is, I loved the feel of her skin, her body wrapped around mine.

Ripping her skirt and panties from her, I continue to love her with my fingers. Faster and faster, I moved my hand, bumping my palm on her sensitive bud. When I curl my fingers to touch her g-spot, it was all over for her. she cried out as her first climax hit her, holding on to my shoulders, her hips moved on their own to grind against my hand as she rode out her climax.

Moving off the wall, I carried her over to the bed and laid her in the center and I followed. fingers still embedded within her. My lips sought hers as my hands roamed every peak and valley of her flesh. Leaving her mouth my lips trailed down to her neck, shoulders, and down to her chest, nipping and kissing as I go. Leaving fiery trails up her body, stopping only to suck on a hard nipple.

She was still in daze from her orgasm, I decided to use that to my own advantage. Everything in me screamed that this was right. She was mine to take. there was a small voice saying, this was wrong and I should not take what did not belong to me. I growled at that thought. this was my woman. I would not be loving and leaving her, we will be together forever, for an eternity. I will not feel guilty about how or when I took her.

"Mine." I moaned softly against her ear.

I removed my fingers quickly and replaced it with my arousal. Sweet heat poured over me, making me want to hiss at the pleasure. I pushed gentle into the tightest woman I have ever been with. I stopped to catch my breath and gain some control.

I took hold of her legs wrapping them around my waist, and held onto her but. I looked down and watched as I slowly worked my arousal into her heat. I growled at the tight blazing heat that greeted me.

My eyes wide, I pulled out a little when I touched the evidence of her virginity. Closing them when I entered and touched her virgin walls again. Reaching my hand between us, I played with her sensitive bud. It excited me to hear her moan when I put pressure to it.

Her legs tightened around my hips and another orgasm hit. I used that distraction and surged into her. I tore past her innocence, bringing a cry to both our lips. I stayed still, waiting for her to get use to my invasion. When I felt her relax and squirmed under me, I began to move.

My hips moved like a man possessed, bringing her hips to match mine by the hold I had on her behind. Over and over again, I entered her, each time bringing me closer to my goal

"Oh shit, I have never….."

I could not finish what I wanted to say, I felt my release approaching. One of my hands seeked out her sensitive bud. When I gave it a hard pinch. Bella cried out with a sudden orgasm. When her heat contracted hard on my arousal, I unloaded deep inside her. over and over again, I came, thinking it would never end.

I fell exhausted on her, but had the sense of mind not to put my weight fully on her. when I felt I could move again and got my breathing under control, I moved over and kissed her from her navel to her breast. She was fast asleep by the time I got to her lips.

I smiled. I have never felt the way I felt, making to love to this woman, with any other. It was like I had never made love before. I guess I never really did. I've had sex, but never made love.

Still smiling, I slowly moved out of her and went to get something to clean us both up, after doing that I dressed her in one of my shirts, then slipping in behind her, covering us both, I pulled her to me, spoon style, resting my chin on her head. She was really in a deep sleep.

Guilt hit me as I lay here holding her. I never meant for our first time to be like that. I had hoped to woo her with flowers and candy, maybe even candle light. I definitely never meant for this to happen before I told her the truth about what I am.

I know she wanted me too, I felt her sensual emotions reaching out to me. However, I should have waited until we talked, had everything out in the open, but to not make love to her tonight, would be like asking me to stop breathing. An impossibility.

I hope that she still wants me after this.

The way she stood her ground with me showed me how fearless, she is, but that simple act had my animal side raging with the need to take, claim , posses and dominate.

As I fall asleep with my mate in my arms, I think of tomorrow and how angry she will be with me. It's a good thing I am an immortal wolf, because I am very sure, come tomorrow she will try to kill me.


	5. Authors Note

I am sorry to say I do not think I will be continuing any of my stories, thanks to freedomwriter and her friends. I am tired of being harassed by them because I did not

Like certain things her story. It caused me to act very childish and do things I wish I had not, but it is done. So what if I do not enjoy reading about Jacob having sex with one girl while Bella looks on. Should I be harassed for it? They have told some of my readers not to read my stories. I fired back. Maybe in a wrong way.

You know what it does not matter, I am out.

All I know is I did not start this war I seem to be having her, but I can end it. I refuse to keep playing this childish game.

Thanks to all my faithful readers who stuck by me

Love and hugsss to you all


	6. Chapter 5

_As everyone knows, I do not own the characters in this story, Stephanie Meyer does. I would like to thank everyone for their support it has truly touched me. I decided I will not be bullied into stop my writing. I never allow anyone to intimidate me or any of my friends in my life. I won't start now and it is unfair to those who enjoy my stories. Though I am not crazy about pornographic lemons, I decided to read some and I did notice that there are some that represent love not just love. Though they are still not my thing. I also don't think it is prudish if someone is not into porn. I just believe people in love, make love; it could be raw, rough and downright dirty. I still describe it as making love, everyone else that you don't feel that love for, you f**k or have sex with. No judgment on anyone indented. I am no innocent when it comes to being with my man, I just don't need to read or watch it._

_Please give Eternalfan stories a read she is a great person and her stories are all about Jake/ Bella, though she keeps you guessing, you can be sure there is not outside influence no other girl or man involved. Thanks everyone. Lots of hugs and kisses to you all. Please forgive me for any mistakes. I am not too happy with this chapter, but I could not think of any other way to do it. I am looking for a partner in writing this story. hugzzzzzz_

_

* * *

_

Carpathian Wolf

Chapter Five

(Bella's POV)

What The Heck Happened?

I woke slowly, and looked around, very confused about where I was and how I got here, there was soreness between my legs, in fact, muscles I never knew I had, felt as though they battled with a baseball bat and lost. I tried to get up, thinking it was the way I slept that had me feeling the way I did, but I could not move.

A very big arm was wrapped around my waist holding me down. I turned and looked behind me, that's when I noticed I was being held by someone and not just anyone but Jacob black. The memories from the night before came slamming through my brain like a tidal wave and I became angry.

I shook him hard to try to wake him up, even slapped him a few times, but it did not work. I panicked, looking around for something to beat the hell out of him with, that's when I saw a glass statue of a wolf sitting on the bedside table, without thinking about it, I picked it up and hit him on the head. I felt guilty as soon as I did, I could almost feel the pain it caused him. As though I shared it.

At least that made him move so I could get up. I have no time to dwell on the pain I inflicted on him. He jumped up rubbing his head, looking around for what could have hit him, and then his gaze fell on me.

I was so shocked by my actions that I just laid there for a minute, until he looked at me. I jumped up also, ready to run. However, I stopped, the damn man was naked and saluting me. We stood there, looking at each other, the only thing separating us is the bed, wait, if he is naked, I looked down at myself, yeah, I am naked also, no wonder he is looking at me like I am his favorite treat.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, still rubbing his head.

Did he just ask me that? Did he honestly think everything would be just peachy after what he did? Not because I enjoyed it means it was okay for him to take what was not freely offered. Yeah, the way that man used his hands could bring a dead woman to life, but still, it is the principle of the thing.

"Why! You have the nerve to ask me why after you brought me here and did all those things to me!"

_Yeah I enjoyed it, but that is beside the point!_

I got really pissed off then and went for the lamp, that was also on the bedside table, seeing what I was about to do, he started coming around the bed towards me, I gave up on the lamp and ran to a door I saw open off to the side. I refuse to let him touch me again. I had a feeling if he did; we would be in that bed again in no time.

My traitorous body does not seem to understand that we are mad at him for kidnapping us and doing all those things to us. I ran to the door and entered, slamming it behind me and locking it, bracing my back against it just as he reached it.

I need to get out of here and quick. So what he made me feel things I thought I could never feel. He brought me here against my will, well, maybe not against my will, but I was damn sure not conscious enough to have made a choice. And why wasn't I conscious?

I'll tell you why, because I rode his thigh to unconsciousness like a dog in heat, after he kissed me and bit my neck. Wait, that fool bit me? He bit me!

"Bella, open the door, let me explain!"

"No go away, I don't want to hear your explanation, I just want to get out of here."

"Ï can't let you do that, just come out so we can talk."

"How do I know the same thing that happened last night won't happen again?"

"I give you my word. I won't touch you, we'll just talk."

_I'm such a liar. His touch is something I definitely want to feel again, and soon._

_Shit, I am definitely a goner. _

Stupid traitorous body, cant seem to remember we were taken against our will.

While we were talking I looked around for something to put on and saw a robe hanging up in there. I pulled it down and put it on. All the while, he was trying to convince me to come out.

"Okay, I'm coming out; please step away from the door."

At the last minute, I grabbed a can of deodorant spray and shoved it in the large pocket of the robe. It might not do much damage but it will damn sure sting a lot, especially the eyes. I unlocked the door and walked out

Seeing him standing there pissed me off more, because he seemed so calm and my damn emotions are warring with each other. On one hand I want to grab him and kiss the breath out of him, on the other hand I want to go for that lamp and smash it in his face. Shit. I need a Prozac. I walked up to him, pressing my index finger to his chest.

"How dare you do that to me, taking something that was mine alone to give?"

"That one thing belonged to me, you belong to me."

"Belong to you? Nothing on me belongs to you, unless I give it you!"

_Like I did last night. Can I give it to you again? Yeah he looks tired maybe we should lay down for an hour or four. You know, to take a nap. Sure nap._

Stupid traitorous body! That is when I realize he was still naked and still saluting me. I need a bucket of ice to throw on this guy.

"Ï refuse to say another word to you, until you are dressed."

He looked down at himself, seeming to just realize he was still naked. He looked back up at me with a sly grin.

"Does my being naked bother you?"

"No it does not, but it would be polite to at least be dressed before we have this talk."

He walked over to a closet and put on a robe that was similar to the one I was wearing. Walking slowly back over to me, he said

"Why don't we go into to the sitting room and we can talk, I promise to answer any questions you have, after I have explained some things to you."

Okay that sounded reasonable, maybe he will allow me to leave after he has had his say. Why does that thought make me sad? I walked ahead of him and sat in a chair that only had room for one, so he could not sit by me.

I refuse to be held responsible for my actions if he did. I still wanted to throw him on that bed and have my wicked way with him. I had to force myself to think of reasons why that was not a good idea.

He sat on the sofa on the side that was close to the chair I was in. looking me straight in the eyes.

"Bella, I need for you to keep an open mind because what I am about to tell you will be hard to believe. Just know I will never hurt you."

"Okay." Was all I could say. He could be an escapee from some insane asylum and I might say something to set him off. He probably drugged me yesterday to make me respond to him as I did.

_Yeah, and can I have more of that drug please, preferable served from those sexy lips of yours?_

Who am I kidding, that was all me. It felt as though he was what I had been waiting for my whole life. As though a half of me was missing, but became whole by our joining. Still a girl needs to play a little hard to get, before ripping the robe off his delectable body and going for another one of those joining.

_Joining, is that what we are calling it these days? _Oh, shut up! Damn, I'm in trouble.

Especially with him looking at me like that. I guess remaining angry will not accomplish anything. It will not get me out of here any quicker. Besides I am curious why the birthmark I have on my back pulsed and tingled when I first met him. Though I might regret it, I want to hear what he has to say.

I am also confused about the powerful feeling I felt when I looked in his eyes. It was a feeling of coming home, but then, when he touched me the feelings I had was so strong it scared me, so I ran as soon as I got the chance. Little good that did me.

_Hmm, that bite was one strong aphrodisiac. I wonder if I could get him to do it again. Now! _

My brain seem to be all over the place today. I have to get my mind off the track it is on.

"Okay, I am listening. Talk."

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. Bella, I am what they call a shapshifter; some people refer to us as werewolves."

He stopped and looked at me, awaiting my reaction. Yep, I was right, he is crazy.

_Humor him Bella, the men with the nice little white coats, that's strapped in the back will be here any minute._

"Okay, you're a shapehifter, what does that have to do with me?"

I replied, while contemplating the likely hood I would survive if I jumped out the window behind me.

_Just smile and nod Bella, smile and nod. _

"We shapshifters were born without the ability to see color and with a curse that if we don't find our true mates, by a certain time the animal side of us take over and we loose all human emotion, causing pain and destruction to humankind. We will hunt and kill without mercy."

Hunt and kill without mercy? I knew it was too good to be true. I'm actually just a meal for him and not in a good way. Damn!

"That does not answer why you brought me here." I said a little nervously

"You are my true mate Bella, since I met you; I can finally see color and your light will keep the darkness from devouring my soul. You will keep me grounded."

"Your true mate? What are you talking about? You just saw me and decided I am your mate?"

_Yeah, I knew it, a nut ball, damn, he was so good with his hands too._

"No it is more than that. Can you tell me you felt nothing when we met? You didn't feel as though we had a connection, as if our bodies were made for each other? I bet you have a birthmark on your back in the shape of lightening."

When he said that my eyes grew huge. How did he know about that? He could have seen it last night. Then I noticed him standing up.

"Let me show you something."

He moved his robe down so I could see the exact replica of the birthmark I had. It was in the same place on his back as it was on mine. I might as well stop acting as though I could not feel we belonged together, as if I was not made just for him. However, I needed proof. I was not going to just roll over and accept this.

_However, it is very, very tempting. You know, the roll over part Legs in the air._

"If you're a shapshifter prove it."

He looked at me shocked. "What?"

"You heard me. If you're what you say you are prove it. I refuse to listen to anything else you say until you do."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am." I folded my arms at my chest and looked at him with my eyebrows raised waited. Yeah-big boy, prove it.

Before I could blink, there was a huge russet wolf standing in front of me. Not realizing I even moved. I had ran and jumped on the bed trying to crawl through the headboard. I watched him as he slowly walked over to the bed; I guess he was trying not to spook me. He stopped at the side of the bed and watched me, waiting for me to do something.

I slowly peeled myself off the headboard and went over to sit on the edge of the bed by him. For some reason I was not afraid, I knew he would not hurt me. I reached my hand out and combed through the fur on the top of his head with my fingers.

I could have sworn he purred like a contented kitten. His fur was very soft not rough like I thought it would be. I am surprised I was sitting here petting a gigantic wolf instead of running out of here screaming like the hounds of hell were chasing me. I guess since he told the truth about this, everything else he says must be true.

Oh my god, I am the mate of a wolf! As if I am not strange enough. However, it does explain allot. The deep connection, the hunger I felt when his lips touched mine. Wanting to crawl into his body and never leave.

_I wonder if I could get him to do all those luscious things again, that he did last night_ Damn traitorous body! Keeps going off the subject!

"Okay, that proves it. If you can understand me. Could you change back now?"

He changed back, and he was naked as the day he was born. Damn the man is sexy. I swear I want to lay myself out on this bed like a feast at thanksgiving.

_I got it bad, but who could blame me?_

"Could you...uh…put on the robe again?" _Before I jump you, you sexy beast._

He walked over to where he left his robe, and I must say, the man look good going as well as coming. That ass was firm enough to bounce a dime off of. He put the robe on, closing off the nice view I was enjoying, then turned and walked over to me while he spoke.

"You weren't afraid of me, I could tell, I could also tell that you realize what I said about you being my mate is true, because of your acceptance our connection has opened up more and getting stronger."

"I have no choice but to believe you. I did feel this strong pull towards you when we met as if we were made for each other. However, I need you to explain what happened in the garage and then when we were in this room last night. I am really curious about why you bit me."

"Biting you is the way our wolf marks its mate, so every wolf in the area will know that you belong to me and will not try to cause harm or claim you for themselves. I took your essence in me so I could keep track of you. About what happened last night. Our souls needed to claim each other, there was nothing either one of us could do to stop it. We took a part of each other into us."

I thought about that for a second. I believe that, because I remembered how desperately I felt to be one with him, almost like being taken over and owned by him. Even now I feel the need to touch him and had to force myself not to.

"I still don't understand why you brought me here the way you did, why not explain all that to me? In fact, why did you bring me here? This is your house right? Is there more of you staying here?"

"I would have told you eventually, when I thought you were ready to hear it, but you ran. I had to stop you and claim you sooner than I planned, because there is a threat out there that will use you to get to me and I could not take the chance that would happen. And yes, this is my home, which I hope you will come to think of as yours. There is more of us here, but no one will hurt you."

Of all the answers he gave, only one struck me as odd.

"How would anyone know of my connection to you, to use me against you?"

"Remember what I just told you about what would happen to my soul if I did not meet you?"

"Yeah." Do I even want to hear this?

"That happened to one I was very close to. He never found his mate and has now lost his humanity. He has been preying on humans for over a century and I have been trying to catch him. He is now here in forks, and is causing havoc not just for the humans, but for his own kind as well. I went out earlier to see if I could find out where he was and connect with him, hoping to convince him to give his self up, during that time I let slip that I have found my mate. So he now knows about you and will not think twice about using you against me."

"For centuries? How old are you?"

"I have been alive for over two centuries."

"Two centuries?" are you immortal?"

"Yes I am, and since I have found and bit you. You will be too."

Okay, I really don't want to ask about that right now, maybe later. I am starting to feel as though I am stuck in the twilight zone.

"You said something about connecting to this soulless person/creature. What did you mean by that?"

"When we are in wolf form we can communicate through our minds, we are able to see what the other person sees and even what he has done. You and I will be able to do that regardless of whether we are in wolf form or not once the ritual has been complicated."

"Ritual? What ritual, do you mean I will become a shapeshifter also?"

"Yes you will, but you have to digest a small amount of my blood. Still it won't happen quickly after the ritual. Your first change won't happen until a time of great stress or need"

Okay panic time! I jumped up off the bed.

"What do you mean I have to drink some of your blood?"

"You're not going to be able to prevent yourself from doing it. The next time we make love you're going to have the compulsion to mark me like I marked you, now that I have bitten you and we have joined. It will be instinct. Though you need my blood for you to become a full shapeshifter, some of my fluids are already in you, your inner wolf is already present and she will want to mark her mate."

I have a headache and I need to think, preferable without him sitting here looking all sexy and ateable. I used my index fingers to massage my temples.

"Can I get a moment to think? Alone. My brain cant take too much more. I'll let you know when I am ready to talk again."

He pulled me up to stand on the bed in front of him, this way we are eye to eye. The way he was looking at me sent sparks of heat through my body. Wrapping me in his arms.

"I'm sorry Bella; I really wish I could have given you more time. I never meant for you to find out like this, or for what happened last night to happen, at least not so soon."

Then he gentle laid me in the center of the bed and moved on it with me, holding himself over me. He untied the belt of my robe and gentle kissed my belly, moving slowly up to my breast. He blew hot air on them, causing my nipples to tauten. Using his legs, he opened mine to fit his hip between them as he lowered his body down to mine.

Why does this man's touch leave me feeling so helpless, like being drowned in a sea of arousal. I guess this is what you would call, a gentle persuasion or an all out take over to convince me this was meant to be.

_Yeah babe, go ahead and convince me. _

I closed my eyes, knowing I was lost, just one touch and I was putty in his hands. I felt he was my drug and I needed a fix. I wrapped my hands and legs around his body. Feeling his hardened arousal pressed against me. His hands roamed over my body.

I felt his heated mouth close over a nipple. All I could do was squirm and try to bring his body closer.

"You feel so good." I heard him say. His voice sounding aroused and sexy.

He moved a hand inside my robe to my back and down to fondle my behind, squeezing the flesh. When his hand moved to my arousal, I thought I would die. Nothing have ever felt so good.

"Let me love you like it was meant to be." He whispered at my ear, then kissed and nibbled it.

An involuntary moan escaped me just before he kissed me, sucking on my tongue as if it were candy. Damn, this is not what I had in mind when I said I needed time to think by myself, to come to terms to changes I feel was coming in my life.

But what the hell. It's not like we have not already been as intimate as two people could be. And why lie? I love the feel of his hard body against mine, the way he touch me with a gentle firmness that sends chills through me.

Rational thought escapes me as I am drowned in the heady scent and feel of him, the erotic things his hands are doing to my body as his lips claim and devour my mouth.

I know I will have to stop him soon. Maybe in five more minutes.

_Yeah five more…..right._


	7. Chapter 6

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except for Clarisse. Sorry for the long wait and I promise to do better. Thanks to all my supporters. You mean so very much to me. Hugzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Carpathian Wolf

Chapter Six

(Jacob's POV)

Calm It Down, Maybe?

Damn, I can't let it happen again, not like this, not until she truly understood what it meant to be my mate, my queen. She needed time to let all this sink in. so no matter how much I wanted her again, to assure her and myself that she belongs to me. I didn't. Instead, I pushed in her mind the suggestion of sleep and felt her sag beneath me.

I moved so I could look at her face, she was out cold, in the deep sleep that I put her under. I kissed her cheek, ignoring how my body still ached for her; I adjusted our bodies so I lay behind her, spooning her.

"Mine." I breathed in her ear. I rest my head on the pillow next to hers, "My mate"; I licked at my mark on her shoulder and felt her shudder. I wound my arm around her waist and allowed my body to cool, while my warmth reached out to her. I knew I had to get up or I would be surely tempted to repeat what happened last night and I promised to give her time.

It took every mental and physical strength I had in me to get up from that bed and leave her in it, but I did. I stood and looked down at her. I was hard, tension rising in my body, heat burning me from the inside out. I began to pace my room.

I tried to take my mind off the woman on my bed, my mate. I tried thinking of spreadsheets, the dangers of Edward, but it was hopeless. One thought kept beating at me and that thought was to touch her, claim her again and still this blaze inside of me.

I wanted nothing more than to feel the heat of her body and feel the silkiness of her skin against the hardness of mine. The more I thought about it, the more I did not give a damn about anything but sheathing myself in her hot wet body. I just needed to satisfy the ache I had to possess her.

One taste of her and I would be lost the second it happened. I smiled at that thought. She was my natural drug and man did I hunger for a fix.

She stood her ground with me, not knowing that the simple act itself was enough to have my animal side raging with the need to claim, possess and dominate. I chuckled with the realization that I never thought I would enjoy anyone challenging me, the way my Bella did.

With that thought came a feeling of guilt.

Walking over to my dresser, I retrieved a grey sweat pants and white t-shirt and dressed before going back over to the bed and knelt next to her. I brushed her hair away from her face and touched her bruising shoulder. The one with my mark. Guilt hit me again.

She was so tiny, I can't believe how rough and forceful I was with her, but she'd shown that she wanted me. Didn't she? She was probably scared out of her mind, but she had wanted me, I knew she had. I'd felt her sensual emotion reaching out to me. I hope she still wants me.

"Forgive me." I whispered to her and with a tenderness I never knew I had, I kissed her on each eyelid, cheeks and mouth. "I should not have been so rough with you, I promise to make it better next time." I took a deep breath. "If there is a next time. It's up to you now."

When my legs began to go numb, I softly kissed her lips one more time, then stood up and tore my eyes away from her sleeping body. I had to get out of there before I did something I just promised I wouldn't. Walking over to the door, I turned and looked at her one more time before slipping out the door and going down to the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen I went and got a beer out of the chest I kept specifically for it, it is set at a temperature that I like my beer to be. I walked over to the entertainment area and lowered my self into the soft cushions of the sofa there and sighed.

I twisted the top off my beer and took a big swig. I wish I could have handled things differently, but it's too late now to go back and change things. If it weren't for the threat of Edward and how he could use my mate against me. I could have taken things slower. Romanced her the way she deserved.

I still plan to do that. She will have no doubt of how much she means to me and that I have no plans on ever letting her go.

While I was sitting there thinking of all the ways I would woo my Bella, I heard someone enter the room and by the smell I knew exactly who it was. They came and stood in front of me, I looked up…Clarisse.

"What are you still doing her?" I asked her a little roughly

"Why, hello to you too Jacob." She said sarcastically

"I just saw you not too long ago; I said all the hello I was going to."

I stood and walked over to the glass doors and looked out before turning back around and pinning her with my stare.

"Answer the question. What are you still doing here?"

"Since I came here with Embry and Quil and you have them busy at the moment, I have no other way of leaving."

I guess she is right, but I doubt she would have a left in any case. She walked over to me and put her hand on my arm.

"Why are you being so mean Jacob? I thought we were friends." She said with false sadness.

I reached up and removed her hand from my arm. "That's right friends, but you were never satisfied with that, you have always tried to push it further." I walked back over to the sofa and sat down. She followed and sat beside me on the other end.

"You know," she began, "I always thought we could be good together, our families are close, we know everything about each other. No secrets." She smiled at me. I guess she would call it trying to be sultry or sexy, but it did nothing for me.

"Look Clarisse, even when I dated, I never dated you," I was irritated, "shouldn't that have told you something?"

"That's not true. We have been out a few times."

I did not want to hurt her feelings, but enough was enough. "Yes, but as friends, as a favor to your father."

"Oh, I see."

The look in her eyes told me. She did not see or even believe me. I know how single minded she can be when she has put her mind to anything or anyone. She goes after what she wants and at the moment it is me.

"Let's be honest here, it's not me you're really interested in, it's the power of being my mate and all that comes with it."

"That's not true Jacob, you're a handsome and sexy man," she moved over a little closer to me. "Any woman would be honored to have you."

Was she fluttering her eye at me? Why do women do that? "Do you have something in your eyes Clarisse?"

I put my beer to my mouth and took another swig, hiding my grin.

That wiped the smile off her face. "No there isn't." she replied angrily. "Now you're being cruel Jacob."

"The fact of the matter is, I have found my mate, she is now in this house and she is all I could hope for. I will not allow you to do anything to disrespect or hurt her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly!" She replied

"Good." I fired back

We were both standing now, looking at each other angrily. Then her face softened, calculating.

"So, because you have a mate now that means we can't even be friends?"

"Of course we will still be friends, after all we grew up together, and you were like a sister to me and your father, a second father to me, not to mention he is one of my council members."

"Well that's good to know." She said as she smiled softly at me and tried to touch my am. I stepped back out of her way.

"It will remain that way as long as you respect the boundaries."

"What boundaries?" She asked in confusion. She could not be that dense, acting as if she does not know what I mean.

"You keeping your hands to yourself. Showing me respect as your alpha and my mate as female alpha and queen of this pack. If you cannot abide by those boundaries, you are welcome to find another pack to run with."

She gasp when I said that and her eyes squinted. "Fine, whatever you say alpha. I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. I do appreciate your friendship."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the kitchen area to find something to eat. She does not fool me. I'm sure we will come to blows again. She is not the type to give up so easily. I'm sure she has some plan up her sleeve to cause trouble. I'll just have to have someone watching her at all times.

She noticed me trying to find something to eat. "If you're hungry, I could fix you something."

I looked over at her. I do feel bad by the way I had to speak to her, because our families were always so close, but with Clarisse, being blunt is the only way to be. However, just to keep the peace I will accept her peace offering.

"Sure if you don't mind." I smiled to show her I'm willing to put aside the conversation we just had…for now.

"It would be my pleasure. What would you like?" she asked as she walked over to inspect the contents of the kitchen.

"It does not matter. Whatever is easy and quick." I said with a grin. "I seemed to have built up quite an appetite."

Color drained from her face at my comment. She knew exactly what I was referring to and I wanted her to know. She was about to reply when two people entered the house. Sam and Leah was here, finally.

They walked back to where we were. Leah walked over to me excitedly and hugged me.

"Congratulations Jacob. I'm so happy for you. When do I meet her? Where is she?" she knew what this meant to me and was genuinely happy for me

"Whoa Leah. One question at a time. She is asleep at the moment. She needs her rest. You'll meet her as soon as she wakes." I said with a grin

She stepped back and Sam came over to shake my hand. "Everything go okay?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. He sniffed as if smelling something. "That was fast work." He said teasingly.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Sam, later." I replied as I walked over and sat back down.

Leah came and sat by me. "We can smell her on you Jake. We know you claimed her. I never expected it to happen so quickly, but under the circumstances, we all understand." She said as she took my hand and squeezed it.

I looked over at Sam and he was grinning. I know he wanted to say something smart, but I stopped him. "Don't start."

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently. "I was only going to congratulate you also…on acquiring your own ball and chain." Then he cracked up laughing.

Leah walked over and slapped him on the arm. "Cut it out Sam."

"I'm only joking with him sweetheart, like he did when I claimed you." Then he kissed her. "You know I love you more than life."

That's when Clarisse made her presence known to them. "I was just fixing Jacob something to eat. Can I make something for you two?"

"No thanks Clarisse." Sam replied dryly

"Well, well Clarisse. What are you doing here?" Leah walked over and stood in front of her. "Still trying to get your hooks into Jake? Playing the little housewife?"

"Okay let's not start." Sam cautioned

I forgot how Leah felt about her and never pulled any punches when it came to her. Clarisse even went after Sam once, not that she really wanted him. She just wanted to get back at Leah for something or the other.

"What business is it of yours what I'm doing here?" She answered haughtily

Leah is the mate of my second in command. Clarisse just disrespected her. I stepped back and let her handle it.

"What business it is of mine? Well let me tell you." She stepped closer to her face." I know you, know how you work. I know you have been here throwing yourself at Jacob with his mate asleep upstairs."

"I don't kn..." Clarisse tried to interrupted

Leah kept talking like she said nothing. "You need to give up. Jacob, our alpha has found his mate, who is our female alpha, our queen. You should know no other woman would do for him now. It's her or no one. Stop making a fool of yourself. He did not even want you when he had no mate."

"I know he found his mate, but Jacob and I are still friends. Is he supposed to give up all his female friends because he has found her?"

"That would be up to his mate. As long as you keep things in perspective, everything should be fine, but if you step out of line and she decides she does not want you around our alpha would not hesitate to send you away."

"Who do you think you are speaking to me like that?" she said angrily

Leah looked her up and down in disgust. "I'm mate to the second in command." She breathed in exasperation. "Look Clarisse, in light of all that's going on, we might end up having to stay in this house together, so I suggest we try to get along and that means no funny business with trying to get with Jacob."

Sam walked over to Leah and put his arms around her, pulling her away from Clarisse.

"Okay sweetie, lets just calm down." He said and kissed her on the cheeks.

No one could really blame Leah for how she acted towards Clarisse, especially after the way she tried to come between her and Sam. It would never have worked. Everyone knows that once a wolf found its mate. No other woman exist for him, but it never seems to stop Clarisse from trying.

If it were not for her father pleading her case she would have been banished a long time ago. I even promised to keep an eye on her, to keep her out of trouble. I think it's time to pass that responsibility to someone else before she causes trouble between me and my mate.

"Did you bring the things for Bella that I asked for?" I said, just to change the subject.

"Yes we did." Leah replied

We walked into the living area of the kitchen, where I just noticed the bags on the floor.

Sam and I sat down while Leah walked over and brought the bags to me. Showing all the things she brought for my mate.

"What's this?" I asked, as I reached in one of the bags and pulled something sheer and silky out. It was see through and peach in color. I became hard and aroused just imagining her in it. I was about to excuse myself and go try to cool down, but before I could, with the item still in my hands. I had it held up to the light. What made me do that?

My brain must have went on vacation with imagining my mate wearing it.

"Hello." I heard someone say timidly…Bella.

I looked over and her face was bright red with embarrassment. I wonder why? Then I noticed where eye gaze was centered, not on me, but the item in my hand. I felt my own cheeks heating.

Damn!


	8. Chapter 7

None of the characters belongs to me except Clarisse; they belong to the lucky Stephanie Meyer. I would like to recommend two stories written by Jacob Lupo. My Personal Sun and The Ultimate Werewolf. They are true Jacob/ Bella stories. Thanks to all my supporters for sticking with me. I don't usually beg for reviews, because I'm so honored that you all would read my stories, but I would really love to hear all your opinions and ideas. Thanks so much Hugzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

**Carpathian Wolf**

**Chapter Seven**

**(Bella's POV)**

**Awake, Not Again?**

When I awoke, it was without confusion, I knew exactly where I was. Looking to my side, I was surprised to see I was alone. I was too keyed up the other night to take in my surroundings. Getting up slowly from the bed, I did so now.

Standing up I looked around with interest. The décor was simple, natural woods and shaker style furnishings. Splashes of color were found in draperies and pillows. It was pleasant and had a welcoming feel.

Walking over to a dresser with a mirror attached, I stared at my reflection, deep brown eyes and hair could not hide the tense muscle of my jaw. So much has happened in the last two days, things I thought were just myths are proved very real and I am now in some kind of danger and mated to a werewolf or so I am made to believe.

After the proof given to me, watching Jacob phase into a wolf and back again, I would be a fool not to believe or take the threat of danger seriously. My whole body became tense and heated when I think about what we shared and my reaction to him. Possible a hot shower would help.

Searching through his drawers, I found a t-shirt, that is twice my size, but would fit like a dress on me and the dark blue color prevents it from being see through. Grabbing that and a pair of small boxers, I entered the bathroom, which had a Jacuzzi tub and separate glassed in shower.

Looking at the tub longingly, I by passed it and turned on the taps to the shower, I adjusted the spray. Removing the robe, I stepped into the stall and let the pounding water Beat onto my body. I closed my eye as the steam surrounds me and forced myself to relax.

My stomach clenched as the other nights activities came unbidden to my mind. I stayed in the shower as long as possible, delaying the moment I would have to go and find Jacob to find out what happens now. Finally, the water began to run cold and I reluctantly stepped out, drying myself off and donning the shirt and under shorts I brought in here with me.

Taking a deep breath I exited the bathroom and walked over to the bedroom door, praying it was not locked, the knob turned easily in my hand, I stepped out closing the door behind me. Hearing voices coming from somewhere downstairs, I paused. He obviously had company.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to meet anyone else, especially more werewolves, but I made myself walk down those stairs, I might as well get this over with, and followed the voices to the back of the house. On reaching an area with a kitchen/family room combination, I stood by the hall wall and peeked around it.

"Hello." I said timidly and not too loud. I was surprised they heard me; I found myself the scrutiny of four pair of eyes.

That itself would have embarrassed me, but when I saw what Jacob held in his hands, really had my face red, looking up into his face I noticed he was a little embarrassed also. He quickly shoved the item into a bag and walked over to me. The look he had on his face then, had me in knots.

I felt like either running back up those stairs and hiding or throwing myself in his arms, but I decided to do neither, I did not want to make a fool of myself in front of his friends.

I looked around at the three people gathered and wondered who they were and if he would introduce us anytime soon, but when he stood in front of me and I looked in his eyes, the way they seem to devour me. At that moment I forgot about the others, I felt as though we were the only two people in the room.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I walked over to take her hand and introduce her to my friends, who are basically my family, well, with the exception of one as of now, but because of certain responsibility, I still have to look out for, Clarisse. I guess I will still have to introduce them. I just hope Clarisse behaves her self.

However, as I stood in front of her all that went out of my mind and I got tunnel vision to her lips. I had a sudden irrepressible need to kiss her. The desire encompass and overwhelmed me.

"Can I ask you for something?" I smiled rubbing my thumb against her lips.

The soft skin of her mouth was tempting and inviting, though I could just pull her in my arms and take her mouth with mine, having her pliant and breathless in no time, putting aside any doubts she may have, I will not take again without asking permission, she needs to feel she has a say in all this, at least when it came to her body, her safety is another thing.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Can I have a kiss?" and nipped it lightly. Holding one of her hand in mine.

She nodded, but I shook my head. "No sweets, I want to hear you say it. I need to know you want to kiss me too."

I know she is probably nervous, but the way she looked at my lips, I could tell she wanted this too, but I just needed to hear it. Give her the choice. In a way, I wanted Clarisse to see this. So she knows and gives up her silly thoughts of us being together.

Looking deep into my eyes. "Kiss me Jacob, I really want you to." She whispered. There was a look her eyes that almost brought me to my knees.

With a groan I pulled her flush against me, leaned down and nibbled at her lips, teasing gently, not only her but also myself from taking what I really wanted. Until she moaned and pulled me closer, if that was really possible.

She opened under me and I sank my tongue deep inside her mouth, as though making love to it. I felt a wave of heat run through me and lost all thought except for the consuming need to have her, to reach down and cup her enticing behind with my hands, lifting her to wrap her legs around me, then carrying her upstairs to finish this, but I resisted.

I was slipping further in her heat, drowning in her taste. All my good intentions were flying out the window; it was up to her to stop this now, because I was lost. That's when I heard someone cough, it seem to come from far away, then they coughed again a little louder.

I slowly lifted my lips from hers and tried to get myself under control before turning to face the room, well I tried to, but she had hid her face in my chest, I felt bad for embarrassing her, but not bad enough for kissing her like that in view of our company.

Leah walked over to us. "Bella, I've been dying to meet you since I heard," she took hold of her arm and tried to pull her away, "Since someone forgot their manners, she said glancing at me, "Let me introduce you."

I was not having it; I had no intention of allowing her too far away from me. "Sorry about that," I said, wrapping my arm around her waist, holding her to my side as we walked further in the room.

"You met Sam already, the lady that just tried to wrest you from me is Leah, Sam's wife."

"Hello Sam." She said timidly

"Hello Bella. It's good to see again." He smiled at her.

Leah came over and hugged her, which seem to surprise Bella. "It's a pleasure meeting you." Then stepped back and looked at her, "We were so happy and relieved to hear Jacob finally found you." To which she got a puzzled look from Bella.

She then walked over and sat by Sam, who was now seated in the loveseat. He was grinning with a twinkle in his eyes. I knew he had something smart to say.

"Not one word out of you." I said to him, but I could not help but smile.

I did not want to, but I knew it would be rude not to introduce her to Clarisse, the way things are going, she might have to stay here for a while. I just hope she took my warning seriously, if not I will personally escort her out the gate.

I kept her at my side and walked over to her. "Clarisse, this is Isabella Swan, my mate, Bella this is Clarisse an old family friend."

"It's nice to meet you." Bella said to her

"I'm sure," she replied haughtily

That irritated me; she was already trying to disrespect my mate. I growled deep in my throat so only another wolf could her, she got the message.

"Forgive me," she babbled, "it's been one of those days. Of course it's a pleasure meeting you." She said with a tight smile. "I was just making Jacob something to eat. Can I get you anything?"

Bella thought for a minute. "Sure, that would be nice, thank you." she said smiling shyly

"Anything special you would like?"

"Whatever Jake is having is fine."

"Would you like something to drink while you wait? We have lemonade and iced tea or something stronger."

"Iced tea would be lovely." Bella replied, still smiling at her.

While we waited for the iced tea, an uneasy feeling ran through me. Why is she being so nice? Could she be up to something? Nah, she knows how things work around here, in the anarchy of werewolves. Bella is basically her queen now and as such, has to show her respect.

I know she always envisioned her self-becoming my mate, but she should have known there was no possibility of that. Or does she? I guess she thought I would settle for her since I had not found my mate. I probably could have, but I have never thought of her in that way. Even if I were a regular man, she would never be my type.

I would never be able to find the pleasures in her arms as I would my true mate or able to keep the darkness from overtaking my soul as I could with my mate in my life. But somehow, she does not get that, she still thinks she would be as good as a true mate. She even suggested once that I could just mark her and she would be just like a true mate. I just looked at her as if she had lost her mind and walked away.

Is her mind slipping? I truly hope not. Her father is like a second father to me and I would hate to have to hurt her in anyway or banish her from our pack, but I will, if I have to. Maybe I'm worrying for nothing. She seem to accept that Bella is my mate and her queen. Yeah, I'm sure everything will be fine. All I have to worry about now is Edward Maeson.

And getting to know my mate…yep, all the pleasures that's Bella.

Another thing crossed my mind, she is the mistress of this house not Clarisse, and though it was nice of her to offer something to eat and drink to Bella, she made it seem as though she was the mistress and Bella was the guest. I guess it could be okay for now, until Bella gets more use to it here and to us. but this is her home now too and what she says goes, I just hope Clarisse understands that.

I'm sure I'm worrying for nothing, everything will be fine; I try to reassure myself again.

"Here you go," Clarisse said, handing Bella a tall glass of iced tea. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Bella replied, taking the glass and smiling at her.

I pulled her back to my side, "Come on, let's go sit in the family room," I looked down and winked at her. "I'm sure Leah is dying to talk to you."

We walked in and sat down on the sofa, though it was a huge sectional I kept her right by me.

"So Bella, where are you from? I know from Sam that you are not originally from forks." Leah asked, and then looked from me to Bella. "If you mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind. I am originally from phoenix."

"Did you live there with you parents or on your own?"

"I lived there with my mom." Bella replied, I could hear the sadness in her voice

"You must miss her." I said, feeling the pain she felt, the deep sadness.

Her eyes filled with tears. "My mom passed away a few years ago."

I took the glass from her and placed it on the coffee table. Then picked her up and sat her on my lap, hugging her to me. "I'm sorry baby."

"What about your dad?" Leah asked her quietly

I looked over at her and shook my head, silently telling her no more questions, but Bella turned her head and looked at her.

"I haven't seen my dad in years. We have not heard from him since I was twelve, no one has," She shrugged her shoulder. "So we just assumed he must be dead." She looked down at her hands, which were resting on my chest." I don't know if I should grieve for him or be mad at him for abandoning us."

"No brothers or sisters?" Sam asked

She did not reply, just shook her head. I decided that was enough with the questions and silently let it known to the others that was enough questions for one night. I felt her sadness and it was making me mad that we were causing it.

"Bella, you want to see the things Jacob got for you?" Leah asked, touching her back

She got off my lap and sat beside me, just noticing the bags on the floor in front of us. she looked at me. "You brought all this for me?"

"Actually Leah did. I asked her to; I wanted you to have everything you needed." At the look on her face, I scrambled to say. "I hope you don't mind?"

"It's not that I mind Jake. It's just that, I just met you; I don't want you spending money on me. we could have gone to my house and gotten whatever I needed."

"I know babe, but remember the danger I was telling you about?" I touched her cheek. "We could not take that chance. I can't loose you Bella." Then reached down and gently kissed her lips.

She turned and looked towards Leah and Sam letting her gaze slide from one to the other, then a strange expression, I can't explain, came over her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked

She swung her gaze to me. "I think it's just hitting me. I… I'm just realizing."

"Realizing what?" I asked, confused about what she was trying to say.

"This is all real. You're a werewolf and I'm your mate." She looked at Sam and Leah again then back at me. "The birthmark I have on my back is just like the one you have on yours," she took a deep breath. "I know you have told me all this, but it's just hit me." looking at me in awe. "This is all real." She said again.

She swung her gaze back to Sam and Leah. "Are you two like Jacob? Are you werewolves?" She asked them nervously

"Yes we are." Leah answered her. "but you have nothing to worry about. You're part of our family, Jacob's mate." She reached over and grabbed Bella's hand. "I hope we become good friends. Just know, we will protect you with our lives."

Leah became silent, as if debating with herself about something. "Bella, you should know something, I wasn't…."

"Maybe we should talk about something else now." I interrupted, looking at her meaningfully "For tonight let's just forget that some of us in this room can turn into furry animals at will." That brought a smile from Bella.

I knew what she was about to say and I did not think now was the time or place to bring it up, besides I'm the one who should bring up the subject of her possible becoming one of us, the same way she was changed by Sam. I wanted her to get use to us and the changes in her life as my mate without freaking her out anymore, at least not tonight.

"Why don't we see what I got for you?" Leah suggested

"Okay." She replied with a smile

Leah moved over and sat beside Bella and they began going through the bags. Sam looked over at me, eyebrow raised. He knew why I stopped Leah. We began talking amongst ourselves as the girls looked through the things Leah brought. I felt content and at peace for the first time in years.

I knew this peace would not last. We expect trouble from Edward, but for now, tonight I will enjoy it.

Many things ran through my mind as I talked about our business with Sam, foremost on my mind was Bella's dad. I made up my mind I would try to find him after the trouble with Edward has been resolved or when I have time during. If I find him alive, he will have a lot to answer for.

I looked over at Bella, the love of my life and smiled. She must have sensed me watching her, because she turned and looked at me with a smile on her lips and twinkle in her eyes. I don't know why, but I became aroused and tried to convince myself that it would be a bad idea to pick her up, throw her over my shoulder and locking us in my room for an hour….or five.

I winked at her, she blushed and turned back to Leah. The thought I had when I first saw her in the office with Sam came to mind. I never realized just how beautiful a blush is on a woman, well, on my woman, my Bella.

* * *

**Clarisse's POV**

Look at her, thinking she can just come here and take over all I have waited and worked hard for. I know if Jacob had not met her, he would eventually realize that he loved me and make me his mate, make me the queen of this pack. It's what I deserve.

Jacob black should be mine, I was in his life longer, know everything about him

But that's okay. I'll bide my time. I'll smile and act like I actually accept her, just the thought chokes me. having to smile at her and pretend to be happy she is here, that she is in the spot that should be mine…but not for long, that's right, don't get comfortable little miss Bella, you won't be here for long.

I smile to myself as I go about fixing a meal for Jacob and his temporary mate. I sneak a peak over to where they are all sitting and grinned. Oh yes, she won't be here long at all.

I have a few surprises up my sleeve. Humming to myself silently, I continued making their meal.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I'm sorry this is just an A/N, I just wanted to let you all know about a site, which I will be posting my stories on. Updates will be faster there for my stories. They also have many other stories you may enjoy, so please follow me there and show your support for the wolves, for Jacob.

The site is called **The wolfpack adventures**

**(****http) :/ thewolfpackadventures (dot)ning**** (dot) com /groups**

**I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE**

**HUGZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	10. Author Note 2

Hello Everyone:)  
I know it has been a while, but I have so busy. I have started a web-page where my stories will be, there isn't much content, I am in the middle of transferring my stories. Our fight to love is been totally edited and revamped.  
everyone is welcome to post their stories.  
It is a site completely dedicated to Jacob and Bella without explicit sexual content, yes there can be some sex, but described in a loving way, not erotic.  
I truly hope to see you there.

ht..:/jacobbella. (spruz) (dot) com/?page=login&l=1 replace the word dot with . and remove brackets, replace the two first dots with tp

hugzzzzz everyone and thanks for reading

This story will also be getting a re-vamp


	11. Authors Note 3

Authors Note

Hello everyone, I just wanted to show a way to get site story is on. I know there is a lot of great stories here, that shows the love of Jacob and Bella in a beautiful, loving heart felt way, but there are that is just pure porn with no emotion, that's what some people are looking for and to each his/her own, it's what makes the world go round, but I would rather not be around that, truly explicit sexual content is not my thing.

If you want to find my story this is how you do it.

In Google, put , and look at, Featured Page "Social Spruz platform" without entering the Spruz page you get "Search Communities" including direct alternatives, click there and enter the Spruz page where you can find the community you want, you write the name of "jacobbella" and click "Search all communities ".

Alternatively, here is address.

H**p :/ jacobbella (dot) spruz (dot) com/

Just push everything close and replace ** with tt and dot with .

That site is all about Jacob/Bella with honor and respect, showing the love that should have been. I am also looking for new stories for the site, anyone can post, doesn't have to be perfect, just non explicit.

Whether you join or not, thanks for reading, I do appreciate you all.

Hugzzzzzzzz

Have a fantastic day


End file.
